


Always make the Audience Suffer as much as Possible

by periwren



Series: Sanders sides watch movies [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Logic picks the most terrifying movie of all time, Yes that one - Freeform, lucky you, oh you don't know which one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: After Morality and Anxiety's little movie marathon session, it's Logic and Princey's turn. Both think they can outlast the other in a horror movie marathon and make a bet on it.... it doesn't end well.





	Always make the Audience Suffer as much as Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Conscience: aren't you in the middle of writing another fic? The Christmas one?  
> Me: ... yeah  
> Conscience: so why are you writing this?  
> Me:... Idk  
> Conscience: ... you're insufferable.  
> Me: (quietly) so are you.

"I just can't comprehend why the both of you would intentionally watch movies that you knew were going to get you ... so emotional," said Logic as he awkwardly patted Morality on the shoulder as the other dabbed his eyes with a tissue. On the other side of the couch Anxiety was sitting on Princey's lap as the other gently rubbed his back in a small circle, making soothing cooing noises.

"I don't know Logic, its just sometimes you want to watch a movie that's going to get you all teary," sniffled Morality.  

"Why would anyone want that? asked Logic.

"It's hard to explain but I suppose its the same sort of thing like when you want to watch horror movies even though you know your going to be terrified," put in Anxiety. "Part of you enjoys being scared there's a thrill to it. With this, I guess Patton enjoyed a good cry over some pulled heart strings,"

"You too?," asked Princey, there was just a slight smug edge to his voice.

Anxiety elbowed him.

"I can't comprehend that either," said Logic "Being terrified by a movie I mean, you know that it is all pretend - how is that at all scary?"

"You've never been scared by a movie before?" asked Morality.

"No," said Logic shaking his head.

"What really, nothing? There's never been a movie that's had you lying awake at night? Made you double check the locks on all the doors? Look under the bed?" asked Anxiety.

"Really and truly never been scared. Honestly a movie is just another aspect of professional make believe, the three of you might be susceptible to irrational fear but not me," replied Logic adjusting his glasses with pride.

"Excuse me, these two might frighten easy, but I am a mighty hero, the bravest in all the land, there is nothing in the world that would make me cover in fright-" boasted Princey.

"Ugh, um behind you, spider, there," stuttered Logic pointing at a spot behind Princey's shoulder.

Princey shrieked like a girl and leapt off the couch, sending Anxiety tumbling to the floor. There was no spider of course and the other three had a good snicker at Princey's expense.

"Bravest in all the land huh? Maybe in dreamland," laughed Logic.

Princey turned and glowered at him. He hated being made a fool of.

"You know what Logic, I bet you would be terrified of horror movies, you just haven't seen any good ones, it's not a genre Thomas regularly seeks out. So how about we have our own little movie marathon. A horror movie marathon. Tomorrow night, whoever can't take it and has to stop watching has to be the others slave for the rest of the week. Deal?" said Princey holding out his hand.

"Deal," said Logic confidently.

The other two just grinned. This was going to be great.

~~~~

A there was a bit more of a discussion of the actual rules to this marathon bet, so there would not be any dispute as to who won or lost. It was decided that both Sides would have their marathon in the media room, it would be at night and the lights would be off (duh - that's standard for watching all horror movies said Princey), they would lose if they had to stop the movie/or left the media room because they were scared, but it was okay if they jumped or cried out while watching the movie. Bathroom breaks would only be taken in between each movie, there would be no pausing. Both sides could choose which movies they were going to watch, Princey said he had lots of ideas for movies that would scare Logic stiff. Logic said he would have to research to find anything he thought might be actually be worthwhile.

~~~~

It was the afternoon before the marathon was about to start.

"Princey what are you doing?" asked Anxiety.

Princey jumped, he hadn't heard Anxiety come into his room.

"Knock next time will you," he said annoyed.

Anxiety walked over and stood behind Princey who was at his desk watching something on his laptop. On the desk there were several DVD's: Annabel, IT, The Conjuring, Psycho, The Ring, The Shining, Scream, Jaws.

"Jaws - really?" questioned Anxiety.

"What, I suspect Logic might be afraid of swimming in open water - remember in that video we made, he said "what is at the bottom of the ocean?" this is just expanding on that."

"Okay, one - no I don't remember that because I was not in the video, two this-" Anxiety points at the computer screen, "This is just wrong,"

"But not cheating, we didn't say the movies for the marathon were ones we hadn't seen before, I'm ... just reviewing some highlights," said Princey.

"All the jumpscares from the top 50 scary movies - spoilers duh," Anxiety read off the screen, "Your not worried that Logic might win this bet are you Princey?

"No not at all, I am just being prepared that's all, luck favor's the prepared," huffed Princey.

"The Incredibles," said Anxiety. Princey smiled at him.

~~~~~~

Morality had made them some popcorn and other snacks and set them up in the media room.

"Okay kids, um are you sure you want to this?" he asked.

"Do you concede defeat Logic?" challenged Princey.

"The outcome of this bet will be the same as our rap battle - you are going to be utterly humiliated Roman," replied Logic.

"Okay fine, but just call me if you need me okay," said Morality as he left the room, then stuck his head back inside and said "Actually if you need me, can you come out and find me, I don't want to come in here case there's anything too scary on the screen,"

"Don't worry Patton, Logic will come running out to you very soon," said Princey as the other side left, turning towards Logic he said dramatically "Shall we begin?"

"As you wish, now shall we start with one of your selections or mine?"

 

~~~~

"Still up Dad?" asked Anxiety joining the other on the couch.

"Um, yeah just for a little bit," said Morality glancing towards the top of the stairs.

Anxiety saw where the others eyes had flicked, "You're not deliberately saying up because of Princey and Logic are you?"

"Maybe,"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Hmm probably Logic. He will probably analyze and critic each of the films for realism. Like if the victim was killed at this time the postmortem lividity wouldn't look like that,"

"Dad, how do you know what postmortem lividity is?"

"Well -"

Upstairs there was a loud wail and a massive thud, followed by more wails.

"Princey!" cried Morality and Anxiety running up the stairs.

At the end of the hall Princey was sobbing hysterically, it looked like he had bolted out of the media room so fast that he hit the corridor wall and then collapsed.

"Oh god, oh god, no please no more, I don't care about the bet, just no more," sobbed Princey, he looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

Logic kneeling down next to him, holding him by the shoulders trying get the other to calm down.

"It's okay, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Roman, your safe, that can't happen to you, I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen to you," said Logic.

The media room door was still open, from inside Anxiety and Morality could hear a woman screaming in unbearable pain, like she was being torn limb from limb.

Good lord what were they watching, thought Anxiety.

Princey put his hands over his face to cover his eyes as if he could still see the terrifying images in his mind.

"Pl-please no no no more L-Logic yo-you sick bas-," whimpered Princey tears streaming from his eyes.

"Please I'm sorry Roman, just-just focus on your breathing okay, deep breaths okay, in and out, in and out," said Logic.

"Oh my golden goose, d-don't start quoting it!" howled Princey.

"What were you watching?" demanded Anxiety.

"The mi-mi-mi," stuttered Princey.

"The Miracle of Childbirth," said Logic "The directors cut,"

"What with all those cute little babies and the fluffy strokes and-" said Morality.

"NO you don't understand there is nothing cute!" shouted Princey. 

He turned to Anxiety and Morality with a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"Th-there was a C section and-and then they showed cr-crowning and-"

From the media room the woman in the film screamed even louder.

Princey reached up and grabbed Anxiety by the hoodie pulling him closer to him,

"That lady is having a multiple birth," he whispered in horror.

Anxiety and Logic bent down and lifted Princey to his feet, they had to have one arm thrown around their shoulders Princey didn't seem strong enough to support himself.

"Come on lets get you to the lounge, we'll take care of you,"

"Yeah we'll get your mind off this,"

The sounds from the media room changed to a baby crying loudly.

"And Patton can make you a strong cup of tea and some nice soup and - Patton? Where did he go?" asked Logic looking around.

Suddenly both Logic and Anxiety dropped Princey onto the floor as they rushed into the media room to drag Patton out.

Patton stared at them with wide eye wonder as Anxiety slammed the door shut.

Logic grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "Patton? Patton! Are you alright? What did you see?"

"There was a lady, she didn't have any clothes on," said Morality as he covered his mouth with his hands, through his fingers he gave a high pitched squeak "I saw boobies,"


End file.
